


A dangerous affair

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Love Triangles, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Politics, Romance, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a representative of Melida/Daan and the spouse of Chancellor Palpatine.Anakin Skywalker is a master Jinn's padawan who has a mission to protect Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. Context of the AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Just saying, that I'm not a native english speaker and this fanfic wasn't beta'ed.  
> Enjoy!

In this chapter I’m giving you the context of this AU so you can understand what's happening in the drabble itself (see next chapter).

Being a slut for rarepairs, here’s my contribution to Palpatine/Kenobi ship.

This one is just a drabble for my Palpatine/Kenobi political arranged marriage AU.

You are welcome to comment below what you think about this AU cause I have plenty of ideas and stuff :) 

Let’s go.

After Melida/Daan Obi-Wan (who was then 13-14 years old) doesn't return to the Jedi Order, but stays on the planet to build peace and democracy. 10+ years later (by the events of the Phantom Menace) Obi-Wan, Cerasi (no, she’s not dead, because I want to) and Nield decide that their planet is ready to open up to the rest of the galaxy. Obi-Wan, as an outsider, goes to Coruscant to establish contact with the Republic. At the same time, Palpatine, who has already planned and muddied the blockade of Naboo and knows that he will soon become chancellor, is looking for a spouse. He and Obi-Wan meet (by will of the force, by chance or whatever) and agree on a mutually beneficial marriage. They marry while Palpatine is still a senator of Naboo. 

In public, they are the perfect married couple, and behind closed doors as well, but they both understand that they are using each other. Their marriage is beneficial for everyone. Melida/Daan, which didn’t seek to join the Republic, continues to develop independently, regardless of the personal family preferences of its representative Obi-Wan Kenobi (who is now the spouse of the Chancellor of the Republic). At the same time, many other worlds with greater trust do business and political affairs with Melida/Daan precisely because Obi-Wan is married to the Chancellor. Palpatine himself, as a family man, also gains more trust from the Senate.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon finds Anakin on Tatooine and takes him as an apprentice. Palpatine canonically spots the Chosen One, nothing changes here.

(May I add that Qui-Gon was a dick of a master for Obi-Wan, that was one of the reasons why young Obi-Wan left the Order, and they never spoke after Qui-Gon left him in the war zone of Melida/Daan).

After 10+ years (timeskip to Attack of the Clones), an attempt is made on Obi-Wan's life, and Palpatine, as a caring husband, hires the Jedi - Qui-Gon and Anakin - to guard him. The rest of the events remain the same but original Padmé is replaced by Obi-Wan, and original Obi-Wan himself is replaced by Qui-Gon.

That’s why obikin in all their glory fly first to Naboo (because Obi-Wan doesn’t want to bring the Jedi to Melida/Daan, they are not particularly welcome there), there are monologues about sand, a flight to Tatooine, the first kinslaying of elves ahem sorry the first Bananakin’s genocide, then Geonosis, where Obi-Wan says “fuck you and fuck you in particular” and takes control of the newly arrived clone army (because the Jedi don’t know how, and Obi-Wan already has some war experience). Then the whole gang returns to Coruscant…


	2. A dangerous affair

They return to Coruscant with the Republic shuttle. Master Jinn speaks with the other Jedi on a comlink, while Anakin and Obi-Wan sit in the medwing, where young Padawan Skywalker had just received his new prosthetic right arm. Obi-Wan himself is treated for back wounds he gained during the Battle of Geonosis. There are three long scratches cut across his lower back, but in addition to fresh wounds Anakin notices old scars. He wants to ask about them, but he’s just too tired to even speak.

As the wounds are treated and bandaged with bacta-soaked bandages, Obi-Wan, grimacing in pain, pulls back his torn uniform, leans wearily against the wall, sighs heavily and closes his eyes.

Anakin carefully places his metal hand on his knee. For a moment, he fears that Obi-Wan is disgusted by his touch, but then Obi-Wan covers his hand with his own.

“I'm so sorry, Anakin,” the Senator says quietly, opening his eyes and turning his head towards the young padawan. “If I can do anything for you…”

Anakin shakes his head, and Obi-Wan dutifully falls silent.

“You've done more for me than anyone,” Anakin says. “The time I spent with you on Naboo was the best time in my life. It will become the most precious memory.”

“Anakin…”

"Shh, don't say anything," Anakin leans closer and whispers: “Please. Just… Don’t say anything…”

He puts his free hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. His gaze darts to Obi-Wan's lips.

Obi-Wan blushes but doesn’t dare to pull away, even as Anakin leans closer and kisses him softly. Obi-Wan understands why he was talking about happiness and memories - despite the fact that war is brewing in the Galaxy, despite that someone can enter the medwing and see them, that one of them is bound by the bonds of marriage and the other - by the Jedi Code, despite all of the shocks of the last days, in this intimate moment Obi-Wan feels in the Force only a bright, unsullied sincerity, which he so lacked for all these long years.

Soon he gently pulls away from the kiss. Before Anakin can protest, he glances at the door. After a couple of seconds it opens, revealing Master Jinn.

“We're coming out of hyperspace,” he says. “We’ll land on Coruscant soon.”

"I'll go make myself look decent." Obi-Wan smiles politely. Rising from his seat, he steps out of the medwing, deftly bypassing Qui-Gon in the doorway.

Anakin sadly watches him leave.

*  
They approach the Senate building, and the huge crowd gathered on the landing platform is perfectly visible from their height. Obi-Wan snorts in annoyance as he looks out the window.

“I guess we should have gone to the Jedi Temple instead,” he says. “It is absolutely impossible to get close to the Senate through all these reporters.”

Anakin squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. Then, noticing that he is wearing his torn uniform, he pulls off his own Jedi robe.

“Take my robe,” he suggests. Without waiting for an answer, he pulls it over Obi-Wan's shoulders. “It’s not good for a senator to appear in the capital like this.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan both chuckle.

The shuttle lands gently on the platform. Standing at the ramp, waiting for it to open, Anakin eyes Obi-Wan anxiously. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, and for a moment his face loses all its expressiveness. Even in the Force, something changes, although Anakin can’t catch hold of that subtle oscillation. It disappears as abruptly as it appeared.

When the ramp opens, Anakin is dumbfounded by the noise of the crowd and blinded by the bright flashes of the cameras. Obi-Wan impatiently runs down the ramp into Chancellor Palpatine's tight arms, ignoring the reporters. They surround them on all sides, leaving the Jedi and his Padawan behind. Anakin stands next to his master nearby.

"Thank all the gods, you're okay." Palpatine releases Obi-Wan from his embrace and puts his hands on his shoulders, examining his spouse from head to toe. “I was so worried about you. I was restless since I learned what had happened.”

He wraps his arms around Obi-Wan again, and he rests his head on chancellor’s shoulder.

Anakin looks away in embarrassment, feeling a stab of shame in his chest. Chancellor Palpatine is his best friend, and he dared... He tried to seduce Obi-Wan, Palpatine's beloved spouse. How dare he even think that he has the right to destroy their family? No, he must stop thinking about it. He shouldn't even have touched Obi-Wan. This would never happen again, he tells himself, even though his feelings for Obi-Wan are the most sincere. No, he won't...

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan says with a smile and turns half to face the Jedi. “Padawan Skywalker was a good protector for me.”

All attention instantly turns to the Jedi. Flashes sparkle from all directions. Chancellor Palpatine approaches them, followed by a crowd of reporters, and bows deeply.

“Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker, my gratitude knows no bounds. If I lost my dear Obi-Wan, I don't know what would become of me.”

Obi-Wan, who is standing behind him, gives Anakin a shy look from under his eyelashes and smiles affectionately to him.

Anakin swallows nervously, turns his gaze to the Chancellor and bows back, hiding the flush on his cheeks.

"We're glad to serve the Republic and its chancellor," Anakin manages with difficulty. “It is our duty to protect the innocents.”

At that moment, the thought that he should never again see Obi-Wan is replaced by the complete opposite - he will never refuse their meetings, no matter how brief and risky they might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
